Hunter Notes
by inkcyan
Summary: In which Killua likes his cider warm, Kurapika compares revenge to a script, and Leorio argues with Kurapika on the subject of tangerines. More to come! [Short stories and drabbles]
1. Cider

Drabbles! Wheeee! Some of these are random thoughts and really short, others I actually worked on--kinda easy to tell which ones are which, actually XD. But I'll post them up, anyways, see which ones you guys like.

I was planning on posting this when I wrote at least 5 good ones, but I'm too impatient to wait, so here they are!

* * *

**Drabble 1**: Cider  
**Word Count**: 552  
**Characters**: Killua, Kurapika  
**Disclaimer**: (which, by the way, is not going to be on the other drabbles because I'm too lazy to write them, and besides, you guys already get it) Don't own HunterXHunter, never will XD

Kurapika liked his apple cider cold.

He got annoyed at Killua sometimes—Killua liked his cider warm, and would heat up whole batches of it at a time to drink, leaving none for Kurapika. Kurapika was puzzled as to why Killua liked his cider warm—to him, one of the best feelings in the world was the feeling of the cool, refreshing apple cider sliding smoothly down his throat on a hot summer day. When apple cider was heated, it became sticky and excruciatingly sweet, tasting like a kind of runny syrup.

It was to be expected, that he liked his cider cold, he supposed. The Kuratas lived in a relatively warm part of the country, and the weather was only mildly chilly even in the middle of winter. As a child, Kurapika would often relax in the shade of a tree sipping a mug of chilled cider while reading a good book. Even now, living in a cozy apartment with Killua and the others, he would often be found curled up on the sofa drinking cool apple cider and poring over a book. Killua could never fathom why Kurapika could come in from the snowy outdoors on a chilly winter day, shake the snowflakes off his jacket, and demand for a cup of cold apple cider.

Killua liked his cider warm.

It made sense, in a way, that Killua liked his cider warm, Kurapika thought reflectively. Killua had always loved sweets, and the syrupy cider was, if nothing else, sweet. Too sweet, he thought. Killua once confided in Kurapika that he had ordered hot cider with melted marshmallows in it from a fancy restaurant where he and Gon were dining at. The cook was surprised, but didn't make a fuss because he and Gon were practically waving the cash in his face, Killua stated, smirking. Killua could walk through the door sweating from all over his body in the middle of summer while laughing at a sopping wet Gon, then immediately go to the kitchen to drink warm apple cider. Of course, he reminded himself, Killua was the type of kid who would buy ten boxes of chocolate balls and finish them all in one day.

But the sweetness wasn't the real reason he liked his cider warm, Killua explained. Chocolate was sweeter than warm cider, he said.

"Why, then?" Kurapika asked

Killua reminded Kurapika that Kukulu Mountain was extremely high up, and extremely cold. The air there was chilly and crisp, with plenty of fog, and frost often gathered on the grass early in the morning even in the summer. The 'jobs' Killua had to undertake usually required him to run through fields of snow and wait for hours so the right opportunity came and he could make a silent kill. He didn't say anything about his feelings, but Kurapika knew that in Kukulu Mountain, Killua's heart had been frozen as well.

"Why?" Kurapika asks again, wanting something more.

"I woke up one morning and decided I was tired of being cold." He states, simply, before reminding Kurapika that he had left a cup of apple cider unwarmed in the fridge. The metaphor of the whole discussion is not left unnoticed.

Kurapika wishes he could like warm apple cider, like Killua. But he cannot, no matter how hard he tries.


	2. Revenge

**Drabble 2: **Revenge  
**Word Count**: 522  
**Characters**: Kurapika  
**Notes**: It was going to be a fic, but I ran out of ideas and was too lazy to think of more. Sadly.

For Kurapika, the whole revenge plan was simple. He had two goals, and two goals only: Kill the Genei Ryodan and find all the eyes of his clan. How to do it? Get powerful. How to get powerful? Learn to fight. Become a Hunter. Do whatever it takes to achieve his goal.

It was a simple plan, easy to follow—or so Kurapika thought. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he would be able to make friends in the Hunter Exam. Gon, Killua, and Leorio weren't part of the plan, part of the script. Never, in his sleepless nights of plotting and tears and frustration, had he thought that he would feel happiness again. And even as he laughed, and talked, and made pictures of them to forever be imprinted in his mind, he knew it wouldn't last.

Too soon, the exam was over, he and Gon and Leorio successfully 'rescued' Killua from Kukulu Mountain, and his obligation to his friends was done. Forgetting was easy, he told himself. _Forgetting? I can do that._ Even as his heart protested, he shoved his memories of the Hunter Exam away in an imagined casket to store away in his mind, not be brought out again for many years. But completely to his own surprise, as though his body and voice were making a move of their own, he found himself making a promise to meet them again, in Yorkshire.

It was harder then he'd imagined, with the addition of the whole friends thing, but not too big a problem. He could still follow his plan. The script was a bit torn, a bit rewritten, but it wouldn't be a big deal. The play could still go on. His friends wouldn't have to play a part in his quest for revenge—he wouldn't let them. _Work by yourself. Don't risk having your friends' lives in danger, _he reminded himself.

He trained. And trained and trained and trained and trained and trained. He let his anger lead, reminded himself over and over again of his plan. Of course the months passed slowly, ever so slowly, as he bled and cried and exhausted himself with his efforts at achieving enough power.

September 1st—Yorkshire City. His plan was almost to it's final stage. And all went smoothly—somewhat. Until he killed. And had blood on his hands. And found that his moral standards weren't _quite _so securely locked in his mental casket. Until Leorio and Gon and Killua pushed their way in again, and he found himself giving in to their request and allowing them to help him. Until Gon and Killua got themselves captured and he found himself trading the leader of the group he had sworn to kill—for his friends. And discovered the startling fact that the Genei Ryodan actually cared for their leader, opposed to the emotionless killing machines he had imagined them to be.

Revenge wasn't quite so easy as he'd imagined it—and although for many, many years after he'd still be trying to achieve his goal, he found out it wasn't quite as satisfying as he'd hoped.


	3. Tangerines

**Drabble 3**: Tangerines  
**Word Count**: 79  
**Characters**: Kurapika, Leorio  
**Notes**: Leorio is always wrong XD. By the way, I know this is super duper short and seemingly incomplete.

Tangerines

"They're tangerines."

"Oranges!"

"Tangerines."

"Oranges!"

"I'm always right, Leorio, and I'm telling you these are tangerines!"

"Heck, can't you listen to me for once? These are oranges, and I'm sure of it!"

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Kurapika! You just love to lord it over people with your knowledge, don't you? Well, guess what? Even the smartest people can be wrong sometimes!"

"How about we just look at the label?"

"Fine!"

They stared at the label.

Tangerines.


End file.
